


Growing On Me

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Hate to Love, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the writer's Palette Challenge- Thog/Ashe - Canon Verse - Hate to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those prompts I thought I'd get like 2 paragraphs out of, but then got out of hand

Ashe’s boss was an ass. For the first moment she met Thog, she knew he was undoubtedly, an asshole.

Thankfully, she rarely saw him and when she did, it usually was when he was making rounds and inspecting all the shops. Her job of making and selling maps usually kept her busy especially with the “adventurers” that came through to Meadshire. When they did have to talk, whether it was for a meeting or about her paycheck, Ashe tried her damnedest not to shout as loud as she could at him (not to say she didn’t, because they always managed to get in a shouting match).

As much as she’d rather not fight with her boss on a daily basis and have such an asshole of a boss, she had no other choice. He was a dick, but Thog seemed to be the only sensible person in Meadshire, so she tolerated him. When their arguments got particularly heated, she had to remind herself of the bag of money she had hidden to pay off the boat ride to go somewhere else.

She never planned on staying in Alaran for too long.

-

Ashe hadn’t been counting on Markus Velafi. Or Gregor Hartway. Or Thog being the biggest dick in the world and not telling them what the monster did and then not warning them that they’d be arrested.

“I swear to the gods!” she shouted once they were put in prison, “the next time I see that sack of shit, he’s fucking dead!”

Markus raised his eyebrows, opened his mouth, but ultimately didn’t, seeing her hand on the hilt of her sword. He sat down instead, resuming his task of trying to make his magic go back.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair, grabbing fist-fulls of it. Exhaling loudly, she began to pace, trying to think more of a way out than of what she wanted to do to Thog the next time she saw him.

She was only upset that when she did see the son of a bitch, she couldn’t get a good enough hold on his vest to punch the shit out of him.

-

Going back to Meadshire was unexpected. And messy. It made Ashe realize how much she truly hated the place she’d spent long months, how much Thog hated it as well, and to what ends the both of them would go to destroy it. Even by trusting one another.

As much as she didn’t want to put “Thog” and “trust” together, she wanted to get out of Meadshire and leave it in shambles so she could never return. It was like those weird “team building” activities the Guild Master had the adventurers do with one another, but with a lot less violence and less “trust falling” (which she didn’t even think he was doing right, but that wasn’t her area). Trusting one another was probably the least Alarani thing to do, and maybe that was why they were so successful in killing nearly all the guards and, in a sense, winning.

The boat back to the Shrouded Isles was much less eventful, at least, it was once they managed to commandeer one and figure out how to operate it.

It was near dusk by the time Meadshire and Alaran had disappeared on the horizon. Markus and Kier somehow managed to find tricornes on the ship and were playing pirate on the poop deck, punctuating their sentences with “Arrrr!”.

Ashe left them to it, too exhausted to reprimand them for going snooping in the cabins. She walked the perimeter of the ship for the umpteenth time, lingering adrenaline keeping her from stay in her room. She smiled as she passed Gregor again, perched up high in the crows nest.

By the time she made it back to the bow of the ship, Thog was leaning on the railing, a bottle perched precariously on the railing. She broke her cycle of circling the decks to join him. She took the bottle off the railing, sniffed it briefly to see whether it was Meadshire paint thinner, eyes widening when she realized it was actual whiskey. She took a long drink from it, savoring the taste. Thog side-eyed her as she did so, but did nothing.

“Surprised it’s not something from Ol’ Inny?” he asked, smirking slightly.

“Yeah,” she said, taking another drink. She passed the bottle over to him and he took it, taking a smaller sip.

They stood there in silence, watching the clouds roll past, a brilliant array of oranges of reds plastered across the sky as the sun set. She glanced over to Thog, she was looking from the sky, to the bottle, then back to the sky.

“So…” she drawled out, grabbing Thog’s attention. “You going to be staying with us? Not going to, run off or anything this time?”

Thog thought about it for a moment, before shrugging.

“I mean,” he started, looking back out to the sea. “Not much elsewhere I could go.”

Ashe snickered as a thought popped into her head. “So we’ve grown on you?”

Both looked back to where Markus and Kier were still playing pirate, brandishing scraps of wood and fighting around the wheel. Ashe and Thog gave each other a look of amusement as they turned back around

He replied, “Well, I wouldn’t say that, but you certainly made an impression. It’ll be interesting to see where this arrangement goes.”

Ashe nodded, “As long as you don’t take your job as CEO too literally, I think I can agree.”

He could only smirk. “I’ll try not to let the power get to my head.”


End file.
